Alternate I'm Back Again
by Secret Moon Princess
Summary: All Wynter wanted was a nice family vacation. She didn't think that in the process she'd be transported back to a place she hadn't seen in 12 years with her children missing, being dragged around Middle Earth by a Company of Dwarves *TWO-SHOT* NOT REALLY A STORY JUST COLLECTIVE SCENES FROM THE FANFIC I WILL NEVER WRITE *AKA ME TRYING TO GET BACK INTO WRITING*


**A/N: Hey everyone, I know what you're thinking. I have yet to update I'm Back Again... I know. I'm sorely lacking on motivation right now, which is why this two shot thing was born. I know it's not going to be completely comprehensive and I'll do what I can to fix it, like keeping everything in chronological order and telling you where the setting is. If I had ended I Didn't Ask for this alternatively (because I was torn between a few different endings, but the one I chose made I'm Back Again easier to manage with a character I was familiar with at the time.) this is what I'm Back Again would have probably looked like, and even then this has gone through a few changes (like the ages. I wanted a bigger age gap between the kids and wanted to do a Fili romance when I was like 16 or 17 but I have made the decision that a mom missing her kids in a world she knows is dangerous and on a journey to find them seemed more entertaining). I also thought exploring Wynter as a mom would be more fun. All these are though are scenes from the fanfic I'll never write. They vary in length, but they had always been in my head as something fun to look into. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions pertaining to this current one-shot or what else I was originally planning or thinking, go ahead and ask. If you don't have an account, don't worry. If I get enough questions from people without accounts, I'll start a Q &A type fic, but for the meantime I will answer them in my profile. I hope you enjoy and I am working on the next chapter not I'm Back Again. This was just pressing on my mind too much.**

 _Italics are thoughts. Easy Peasy._

* * *

The sweltering heat beat down on me as the phone that was pressed to my ear was beginning to sweat. All I wanted was a nice family vacation with my husband and kids, all of their grandparents, and their uncles. My phone started to get warm from being held up to the sky just trying to find service.

"God damn it, where the hell do I need to go to get a signal?!"

Ed and Leo were currently in the car looking after Giselle and Nate. Nathan squirmed in his car seat, already getting antsy at the long drive. Being stationary just made him worse. Giselle grabbed the family I-Pad, finding some sort of game to distract the boy from crying for at least 5 minutes. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Haru moved into my view. "We're not going to get anything here Wyn. We're going to have to walk down the highway."

We had been stuck here with a broken car for almost an hour now, the once bright sun starting to be covered by clouds. I glanced towards the greying sky. Of course we would need to walk down the highway when storm clouds were coming. The thunder in the distance seemed to agree. Suddenly a loud yell sounded from the car.

"DADDY!" Nate started screaming. Haru sighed and started back towards the car to calm the screaming child. The boy almost seemed to be competing with the thunder. Putting my phone in my pocket, I looked to my wrist starting to time the seconds between the thunders.

" _One Mississippi, two Mississi-"_

 _ **ROAR-BOOM-RUMBLE**_

I grimaced. About a mile and a half away from here. Turning back to Haru, I told him to get into the car and close the doors. My body moved to the driver's seat and I shut and locked the door. We were supposed to already be at the cabin. The rain started pouring down in sheets. Nathaniel was still screaming on the top of his lungs, Leo started to complain like 16 year olds do, Edmund and Haru were scrambling to help out Nate. I laid my head on the steering wheel in defeat as my daughter laid her hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the small fragile hand. The car started shaking.

"Edmund, Haru, stop shaking the car please…" I said.

"We're not shaking it Wynter," Edmund replied. "Look out the window."

There was some sort of swirling vortex right in front of us and before I could even reach for my kids, we were engulfed…

The only thing I heard was screaming. And then suddenly things were quiet. I opened my eyes and the sun was out again. I pushed myself up into sitting position, patting my arms. Nothing hurt, so I wasn't dropped here. I was placed. I sent a silent little prayer up to whoever was watching over me, hugging my waist.

There was splashing and schlepping as I realized I was by a river. A familiar river. Edmund, Haru, and Leo pulled themselves out of the river.

"What the hell Wynter? Why did we end up in the water and you're fine!" Leo yelled.

"The water's not the problem Leonard," Haru said, "do you guys recognize where we are?"

"No!"

"It's a familiar place…" I said

"It's Middle Earth" Edmund replied. "We're by Brandywine River. We're in the Shire."

I looked around our place. Leo was here. Where were my kids?

"GISELLE?! NATHANIEL!"

The guys panicked as they realized they didn't know where the kids were either. Haru jumped back in the river to make sure they were underwater and drowning, while Leo, Ed, and I looked in the surrounding forestation. We looked for an hour. Nothing.

We sat in a circle as anger and fear raged through me. "Where the hell are my kids?!"

* * *

 **-3rd PERSON POV-**

The light was finally coming out as the dark haired girl woke up with her arms around her brother. She didn't recognize where she was.

"Mom!... Mom!...MOMMY!"

Her last yell woke the little boy next to her. It took the child time to completely wake up. As that happened the little girl looked around. Her mom always told her if she was lost to stay where she was, but she had the feeling she wasn't just lost. She knew she wasn't anywhere near where she and her family were. Giselle grabbed her brother, lifting him onto her back. He was a petite boy of five, weighing no more than forty pounds. She looked to where the sun was rising and decided that that was her best direction to go. The steps lulled Nathaniel back to sleep, his blonde hair beginning to glow in the early morning light. There was noise up ahead and the little scared girl hurried her pace towards it.

The forest opened up to a tiny clearing, filled with three giant statues. Small men about her size, maybe half a foot bigger from the tallest one. An old man with grey robes caught her eyes. Definitely not half a foot bigger. The ruckus from the group jolted the boy awake.

"Mommy?" his little voice carried through the clearing. Everyone stopped and looked towards the children. A curly haired child rushed towards them.

"Oh my goodness, children, are you alright? What happened?" His honey coated voice soothed a part of the children.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes? Why are your feet so hairy? Grosss-," Nathan was hushed by his sister.

"We were going to our cabin to see our family. Our car broke down and then it started to rain. There was a tornado of some kind. We got separated from our mom."

The tall man came over to the children, his eyes briefly focused on their ears before he knelt down in front of them. "Who are you children? How old are you?"

"My name is Giselle and I'm eight, and my little brother is Nate and he's five."

He grimaced briefly before he smiled at the children, "I am Gandalf the Grey. A wizard." His hand waved out around him and rested on the hairy footed man's shoulder. "These are my friends, dwarves and this is Bilbo Baggins. We'll make sure we get you to safety."

* * *

 **-1STPERSONPOV- _BACK AT BRANDYWINE_**

After a long discussion of what we should do, Edmund was the wonderful person who pulled out my completely intact phone. He pulled up some of our previous messages and looked for a picture.

"Here. I knew I sent the picture of Middle Earth's map to you."

"We'll go to Rivendell," Haru made the decision immediately. "Elrond has enough power to find Nate and Giselle and if he doesn't it gets us in a good spot to go to Galadriel."

"We need to get going now then. My kids could be stranded here, and if not here then back at home and I don't know which one is worse." My voice wavered as I considered the possibility of them being eaten by orcs or on the side of the freaking highway with cars driving at 80 miles per hour. Honestly, there was no better option in this.

"How are you guys taking this so well?" Leo asked from his position against one of the trees. "You get told you're in a fictional world and you guys are acting like this happens everyday. What's the deal?"

We all glanced at each other, seeing who'd tell him. I caved first. "We've been here before. I was about your age actually."

Leo's face was pure confusion and shock, "You're fuc-"

"Language."

"You're kidding me. How?"

I shrugged. "A goddess and magic."

"Wild…."

* * *

 **-WYNTER POV- _RIVENDELL_**

"What do you mean they aren't _here_ anymore?" I growled at Elrond. The elf lord had the audacity to look guilty.

"I couldn't stop them. Your son and daughter stayed attached to the Company. They wouldn't even accept the rooms we wanted to provide them."

"That's when you _force_ them to. They are five and eight! You're a parent. They aren't old enough to decide what's safest for them. You and Gandalf should have been able to control a five year old and an eight year old!"

"How long ago did they leave?" Haru interjected.

Elrond hesitated to answer. I would have jumped over the table to wring his perfect little elven neck if it hadn't been for Edmund's hand on my shoulder.

"He asked you a question. How long ago did my niece and nephew leave?"

"About two weeks ago..."

* * *

 **-3RD PERSON POV- _MIRKWOOD_**

Giselle gripped tightly onto her brother inside their spider sac. She had woken up a few minutes earlier and terror was the only emotion she could feel. Her eyes watered, threatening to overflow. The goblins she treated as a game to keep Nathaniel going, encouraging him to keep running. It kept the little girl from overflowing with her own fear. In the quiet, discolored light of the web, though, her tears spilled. Spiders were the worst for her. Her dad would always take care of them. He had grown up with them. He'd always tell tall tales about how he'd faced giant spiders. She was sure none of them compared to this though.

A sword pierced the sac and she and her brother were set free. They ran and ran. The dwarves were close behind and once they were surrounded, Dwalin pushed the siblings to the middle of the circle. Nathan cried openly and loudly as the spiders got closer. All hope seemed lost. Suddenly a tall figure jumped from the trees, setting loose vaults of arrows. More and more of these figures appeared and soon instead of being surrounded by spiders, they became surrounded by elves.

The one upfront was a tall slender male. His platinum blonde hair was tied back in warrior braids and he stared intently at the group before him. The two siblings recognized the elf though. He has washed their faces and scrapes, tucked them into bed and read them bedtime stories.

"Daddy!" Nathaniel cried, the two siblings pushing through the dwarves to grab onto the elf. Him and the rest of his squad were startled. Who was this boy calling their prince, "Daddy?". Why was a word used for the father of a boy of man being used for their elven prince? The children gripped onto the Prince of Mirkwood, who stared down at them. He didn't recognize them but something in him called out to them, a feeling of protectiveness.

Who on earth were these children?

* * *

 **END A/N: This will probably be kind of a Two-Shot deal. The next ones will probably be longer because I thought a lot more about Mirkwood and how that would be handled. It won't be out until probably once I hit Bard in I'm Back Again. Mostly because spoilers. There are certain things that happen in I'm Back Again that will be similar to the scenes in here. Like I said though, this was purely to set my motivation back in motion because Beorn's cabin is almost impossible to do because how different the book and the movie are, what'll probably end up happening is a movie dominated few chapters. It'll make writing easier on me and hopefully I'll produce more chapters faster.**

 **You don't HAVE to review this story, but I would like input if you guys would like to see certain one-shots or not with Wynter and the bunch. Just be specific about where (like is it Middle-Earth? is it Our Earth? What's going on). I'd like to have other things to write to keep me fresh as well as give me a break from just working on I'm Back Again constantly. It'll help me out. Thanks for reading guys! =)**


End file.
